


Overstimulation

by Bokutosjersy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Aot eren, Because i didn’t know if i should have continued, Crying, Cuddling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Eren's sexy ass eating you out, F/M, Female Reader, Fingering, Fluffy Ending, Kinks, Multiple Orgasms, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PART TWO MAYBE, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is female!, Squirting, Top Eren Yeager, a bit of fluff at the end, and is really short, aot - Freeform, attack on titan smut, bottom reader, eren yeager eats you out, for the eren simps, kink number one, my first nsfw piece, no sex yet, not much detail btw, overstim, season 4 eren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutosjersy/pseuds/Bokutosjersy
Summary: Eren eats you out
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You, Eren/Reader, Eren/y/n
Comments: 6
Kudos: 162





	Overstimulation

You were tired. Eren had been eating you out from the past two hours and you felt numb, like your legs would simply fall off at any moment. Pleasure ran through your already sore body as you felt another orgasm approaching. "Eren please!" 

Your boyfriend's grip on your thigh tightened as he continued his assault on your clit, sucking away like it was the most delicious thing in the world. He lifted his head, lidded eyes locking with yours and he smirked "gonna cum again princess" 

You whimper and thew your head back, loudly moaning when Eren inserted a finger into your tight hole. "It's too much- aHhH~" He curled his finger up, successfully hitting your g-spot as he continued to eat you out, lapping at the sweet essence that flowed out of you. 

Your body glimmered with sweat, rolling down on to the now dirty sheets. You thrashed around, trying to get away from the abuse on your clit. Eren growled, slapping your thigh which successfully calmed you down. A string of moans erupted from your mouth as you tangled your fingers in his long, black hair. 

You felt your body shake as heat painfully built up in your abdomen. "Eren~ ahh fuck!" He inserted two more fingers, stretching you out. A short scream left your mouth when a fourth finger made it's way inside you. 

He groaned, licking his lips. "God you look so hot like this baby" Eren began to thrust his fingers into you fast, making the bed slam against the wall harshly. "Ah~ Ah~ E- eren slow down!" 

Ignoring you, Eren continued to finger fuck you while sucking on your clit, softly biting it occasionally. Your body felt hot, you began to tremble and you gasped, tugging at Eren's hair. You clenched down on his fingers, slightly grinding your hips. "I'm going to cum-" 

Eren continued at his pace, sucking harder at your clit "ahhhhg~ fuck. Eren!" Eyes rolling to the back of your head, you squired, spraying your juices onto Eren's face. Quickly pulling out his fingers, he latched his mouth onto your pussy, collecting all your juices into his mouth before swallowing. 

He cleaned you with his tongue, spitting onto your pussy before diving back in. "Eren no! I can't take it! Please-" You were panting hard, not getting enough time to take even breath. Tears ran down your cheeks as you squirmed. Your boyfriend continued to eat you out and you layed there still, unable to move. 

Seeing your messy state, Eren felt bad. He got out from between your legs and crawled up your body. His lips met yours in a sweet kiss, tongues dancing. Pulling away, he pecked your forehead "you did well baby" You smiled a little at him, wrapping your arms around his neck and letting him fall on the bed besides you. 

That's how you two stayed, cuddled with each other on a cum filled bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best but I can do a part 2 if you guys enjoyed :)


End file.
